1. Field of the Invention
Stabilizing Colored Photographic Print Against Fading and Staining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Colored photographic prints and films resulting from any one of the present day commercial developing processes may have stain marks thereon and are also subject to fading due to exposure to light, high humidity and high temperature.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a process in which the colored print or film after being fully developed has stain marks eliminated therefrom and the color images prevented from fading.